The World of the Imagination
by Mika Rose Egypt
Summary: The life Heather will never be the same again. With the countries, (Hetalia), Her husbands, her mother and sisters, She will have to fight hand and foot to protect the Earth from some unwanted "visitors".
1. Chapter 1

"Heather? Heather?!" I look around to see who is calling my name. I see the Pharaoh coming down the pathway of my yard.

"Oh, hey! What's up?"I smile gently.

"Your mom's here."

"Again?" I sigh.

"Yes. And she insists you come immediately." He points to the house.

"Alright. I'm coming." I sigh a second time.

I guess I should Explain who I am. My name is Heather and I am not of this world to persay. My mother is the Queen of the Brainiacians. And I am supposed to be next in line for the throne, but i don't want it.. My father is the Greek God, Helios. Not Apollo. They are different, but generally control the same elements. I have two sisters. One elder and one younger. The three of us are born on Mt. Olympus Yes, we are triplets My elder sister is named Alena. She originally was born without a body and resided in mine until just recently. My other sister is Cassie-G something. I can't remember what the G stands for. So everyone just calls her CG. She is different from Alena and I. We have the same mother, but CG's father is a "human mortal". I don't know how she was able to stay on Mt. Olympus when she was born. When i was almost 11, I ran away from home. I, of course didn't know who my father was at the time. I felt an urge to come here, to Earth. So I did. The years of my home world, Brainiacia, and Earth are very different. Every 1000 years on Earth is one year on Brainiacia. That turns to be about 2.8 years on Earth per day on , I am ancient, compared to the different people on Earth.

I start to walk back to my nice big home on the outskirts of the Coconino Forest in Arizona. I eventually reach my back door, wishing for once the door was not made of glass. The door thrusts open as I was reaching for the handle. I moved back in time, but the door still hit my hand. "Ow!" I yelp and rub my hand. "Sorry, Brianna. But you should have come quicker." barked my mother. I should mention my real name is Brianna 8.8. But I am not a fan of it, so everyone calls me Heather, except a select few. "Oh, I can take my time if I wanted to. Anyways what is the problem, This TIME?!" She looks at me with stern eyes. I glare back, tempting her to try me.

Alena speaks up, saving my mother from a deep eye showdown, that she obviously would have lost. "Mom, what is it? No staring contests if there is something urgent you need help on." Mom breaks away from my stare, looking into the room. I noticed she also has my sisters, our fathers and our husbands were in the room as well. The only one missing from the group was me and Pharaoh who was behind me gently pushing me inside. I stalk over to the couch and sit down. Pharaoh closes the back door and sits next to me. "So, what is the big problem?"

I was unprepared for the news that was awaiting to be told. "It's them again. They are over running the Union, and the planet." CG gasps, "What?! I thought we had stopped them! Wh.." "Who survived?" broke in Alena. Sighing, mom explained, "The leaders. Mainly Briah, Brian, and Briante. Several other too." I lean over and cover my face with my hands. Pharaoh rubs my back, gently. "There still is more. They plan to come attack the Earth." I jump at that. "What?!" "Yes. And they will be leaving in only a few months. They first need to prepare for prisoners and get ahold of some soldiers." "Are they allies with the Tamarians yet?" "No, thankfully. I don't think Serilda will allow them to be her allies."

"True. What is the chance of her rallying with us?" I ask carefully. My mother became thoughtful. "Honestly, slim. But she would rather side with us then them." I smile at that. "Good. Lets try to get into contact." Kakashi speaks up, "What about Starfire? She is your cousin. She should have some kind of contact with her home world." "And her Mother! Brilliant, Kakashi!" yelps Alena. She kisses his cheek.

"Not now, Alena. We need to go find Star." I pester. CG runs forward. "I'm on it!" She runs out before anyone could object. Instinctively, her husband, Kankuro runs after her calling out her name. I sigh as I sit back. "Well, nothing we can do until she gets back." I lean back to try to rest and start the long waiting game.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm sorry for not writing anything last time. This is my first story and I am trying to learn how to work this site. ^_^ Thank you to all who understand!**

* * *

Joey sighed again. "When will she come back?!"

Before anyone can answer, Tristan retorts, "Well, gee. I don't know!" Joey sighs again but louder. The area on Tristan's forehead pops, symbolizing that he was pissed at Joey. "She has been gone for hours!" complains Joey. I speak up before Tristan starts a fight, "Actually, Joey. It only has been 10 minutes. And we didn't ask you to wait with us. You could have left." "Yea, I know. But I have nowhere to go and nothing to do." Pharaoh and I smile at each other. Leaning in, Pharaoh whispers, "Figures. That's Joey for ya." I laugh, startling many in the room. Alena chuckles as well.

"Hey! What's so funny?!" pipes up Tristan and Joey at the same time. This causes me to laugh harder. Alena some how slips off her chair laughing. At that moment, CG and Star walk in. "Is it the holiday of laughing already?" asks a confused Star. Alena and I start another round of laughing and this time I fall off the couch and roll on the floor. My mother stares at Alena and I. After a moment she looks up to Star saying, "No. That is not for another few months. Apparently, the girls find something very funny." "Oh."

After another few minutes of laughing, Alena tries to sit up. She smiles and explains that she is now weak from the laughter. I don't bother trying and lay comfortably on the floor, gathering energy. Kakashi picks Alena up and sets her in a soft chair. "Thanks, sweetie." My mom shakes her head and looks at Star. "Starfire, we need a way to contact your mother. We need her help." Star gets a look of worry and fear. I sit up. "Star? What happened?"

"Is this about the Brainiacian Rebels?" The statement startles the us. "W-Why, yes. How did.." "It is too late. They attacked Tamara and overwhelmed them." My mom gasps. "and Serilda?! Is she alive?!"

I hug my mom. "She is at the Titan's Tower. Not in the best state,but alive." I sit my mom down on a chair. "Star?" "Yes, Heather?" "How bad are her wounds?" She tears up. Alena rushes to hug her. "Star?!" "S-she..." Star bursts out crying and slumps to the floor. Alena looks at me worried. The same thought runs through our minds, 'She is dying.' I rush to the wall and start typing on a keyboard that seems to appear out of no where. The screen in front of me switches to video mode as I start a call.

A moment later, Robin appears on the screen. As I call out his name he jumps and looks up from his craft. "oh. Heather. Its just you. So, what's up?" I explain that Star is here in tears and my aunt is supposedly at the Tower. "Oh...she is Star's mother?! Star never saids anything about that. We found her outside and Star went nuts, saying we need to help her quickly. She never explained who the woman was. Now I understand. And I'm guessing you are worried about her and are wondering how bad her wound are, huh?"

Smiling, I answered his question with a "You bet'cha." Robin sighs and give me a worried look. "It would be easier if you come over and see for yourself. And seeing how you were raised learning about medicines you could probably help her more than we can." I nod. "i'm coming over now." He gives me a reassuring nod that he heard. "And if Star can, bring her home please." "Sure thing."

* * *

I arrive with Alena and Star. The others decided not to join us. CG wanted to watch over our mother, with her being in a state of shock. Star was on the verge of another break down. Alena wouldn't leave her side no matter how well Star said she was. Beast Boy walks out just as I was about to call again. He looked at Star with shock on his face. "Wow, Star. Are you okay?" Before she could break down again, Robin rushes out and catches her before she fully collapses. He picks her up and turns to us. Star buries her face in his chest.

"Beast Boy, Show Heather and Alena to the Infirmary. I will be there when I can." And with that, Robin walks inside. Beast boy gives him the look of "Why me?" and obeys. "Come on! I don't have all day! I'm supposed to be getting ready for a date tonight!" Alena giggles at this. "Oh? Our Little Beastie has a date? Oh la la!" She giggles again as B.B. blushes. "Hey!" "Who is it with?"

"If you must know, Terra!" He grumpily folds his arms and walks with robot legs. I give Alena a stern look. In our minds, she says, "What?!" Oh. I should also explain how this is possible for us. See, Alena was born without a body. Her body was destroyed in the womb. Neither CG or I wanted her to go. So I allowed her to stay with me. Until recently, she waited and watched. She actually remembers all of my past while I lost it all during my life cycles. She showed she was still here about two years ago. We created a body for her and switched her to that body, the one she has now. We didn't want to break or mental connection, now that I knew she was there. To solve this, Some of her DNA is in me and some of mine is in her. This is how we keep our mental connection alive. She knows everything in my head while I know what is in hers. We can block each other, but at a cost. I will get to that later.

In the meantime, we arrive to the little hospital. Cyborg was waiting outside for us. "B.B. Meet me upstairs." "Awww! But I need to get ready! Opps." Cyborg give him a curious look. Apparently, Beast Boy didn't tell anyone his plans. This causes Alena to laugh hysterically I do everything I can to not laugh, both of us knowing what he meant but also knowing this is a serious time.


End file.
